The new me
by msava
Summary: liz parker ran away from roswell a year ago now she's back to help the pod squad
1. Default Chapter

Notes  
  
Alex is dead and was not killed by Tess but by Nicholas. Kyle loves Tess, Tess not so crazy about destiny anymore.  
  
Chapter1 Dear Max, Mom, Dad, Everyone.  
I hope this letter gives you some peace of mind someone. I just need time to adjust without you all in my life. You all will always be in my heart. Tell my parents that they raised me the best they could and I love them. Tell Maria that she will always be in my best friend and that I love her. Tell Kyle thanks for everything, being there when I needed to do the impossible. Tell Michael to protect my family and its time to trust his instincts. Be heard Michael. Listen to him Max. Tell Isabelle to make sure and say goodbye to Alex for me and to move on with her life. Alex would want her to. And finally tell Tess no matter what not to leave Roswell. She means more to us then you will ever know. You guys are a unit, stronger together, more now, then ever. Stay together. You all need each other. Be careful. I'll be back soon. Just remember these words:  
  
I've seen the fires of deep division The hearts of stone, the cold ambition But I have found my sacred mission To live in this world and still believe  
  
One sky above, there is just one source of love If I got one chance, one choice I'll sing it from the heart, one song, and one voice  
  
A song that heals  
  
A melody of reason and freedom  
  
With words that will speak for the weak The hopeful and the strong Sing it for everyone.  
  
I'll be back soon and stronger than ever. Take care, I love you all.  
Blessed Be  
  
Love,  
Liz 


	2. chapter2

Chapter 2  
  
As Liz paid the driver and stepped out of the cab she walked onto the steps of Xavier's Institute for the Gifted Youngsters.  
  
Liz presses the bell and waits.  
Man: (gruffly) can I help you bub?  
Liz: Hi I'm here to see Katherine Pryde. Man: who's askin?  
Liz: Liz Parker  
Man: Ok wait.  
Liz patiently waited for 10 minutes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ Inside~~~~~~~~~ Logan: Hey Chuck there's some here for half-pint. Xavier: Send her in I feel that this lady is in a need of distress. Logan: Fine but next time some one wakes me up I'm slicing and dicing. Xavier: (thinking) HHHMMM. Maybe we can help her train her new powers. I sense so sadness and turmoil within her aura. Logan walks through the corridor and knocks on a door. Rogue opens the door Rouge: what she says sleepily Logan: Tell half-pint there's someone here to see her.  
  
Rogue goes back inside and Kitty walks out wearing tweety pajama pants and a yellow tank top with her bunny slippers.  
  
Kitty: Yes Mr. Logan Logan: someone's at the door for you.  
  
Kitty and him walked to the front door. Suddenly as Kitty opened the door their stood Liz, her cousin from her mothers side.  
  
Kitty: (squealing as she pulled her into a hug) Oh my God Liz what are you doing here? Liz: (returns the hug) I came to visit Tweet. ******Kitty loves everything tweety YAY***************  
  
Logan: (thinking) Ironic much kitty_tweety? Kitty: You have to stay here She turned around to face Logan. Kitty: Mr. Logan this is Liz Parker my cousin Liz this is Mr., Logan Logan: Its just Logan, he said taking her hand. Liz: And I'm just Liz. She said Kitty: Can she stay here Mr. Logan Please Pleasssssssesssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssse Logan: Looking at Liz : the professor already said you could stay. Show her to the Guest room. 


	3. chapter 3

Disclamer: I do not own any of these characters though I wish I had.  
  
CH3  
  
As Liz and Kitty finish hugging, they walked into Professor X's office to see that he had called an emergency meeting.  
  
"Welcome to the Xavier Institute for the Gifted Youngsters," said Xavier as he moved the motorized wheel chair towards Liz.  
  
"Thanks for the warm welcome," Liz said as she met Xavier half way behind her were Kitty and Logan.  
  
"I'm sorry but who are you?" said Jean not liking the way Scott was eyeing her and the way she got everyone's attention.  
  
"She's my cousin from my mother's side," said Kitty in a cold voice to Jean.  
  
"No reason for an attitude half-pint," said Logan as he walked over to Storm and the rest of the team.  
  
"Elizabeth will be staying with us for a while," said the Professor.  
  
"What powers do you have," said Rogue in her southern drawl as she looked at Liz up and down and then she smirked at Jean.  
  
"I don't know yet, but I know I can astral project myself when I really concentrate," said Liz as she remembered the time when she and Isabelle saved Max when he was in New York at the summit.  
  
"We here at the Institute will help you control and strengthen your powers," said Storm  
  
"Thank you very much for your generous hospitality," said Liz as she walked up to Storm and shook her hand.  
  
"Logan will show you to the guest room," said the Professor as he motioned to the door. "As for everyone else you all have school tomorrow!"  
  
"AWWWWWW man," said almost everyone as they got up and headed to each of their rooms. 


	4. Ch 4

Ch4  
  
Logan and Liz boarded the elevator and Logan pushed the 4th floor button.  
  
"So what powers do you have?" She said as she and Logan waited for their stop.  
  
"I can regenerate easily and titanium claws come through my hands." Said Logan  
  
"Wow" said Liz as she gazed at Logan's claws.  
  
Ding  
  
"This is your stop!" said Logan as they got out of the elevator.  
  
The guest room Liz was staying in had a queen size bed, matching mahogany dressers, a library shelf, a study table, and a personal bathroom. The room color was midnight blue and light blue trim.  
  
"This is so nice thank you" said Liz  
  
"Thank Chuck, not me," said Logan as he stood in the doorway.  
  
"Chuck?" she said confused.  
  
"Chuck is the Professor, inside thing" said Logan  
  
"Alrighty than" said Liz sarcastically.  
  
"Thanks for showing me to the my room" said Liz  
  
"No Problem," said Logan as he went about his merry way. 


	5. Ch 5

CH5  
  
The next day Liz woke up to find that the Institute was in chaos and it was only 6:50 in the morning.  
  
"Oh frickin gosh, these people are insane," she said as she heard the pounding footsteps and shouting in the hallways.  
  
Knock-Knock  
  
"Come in," said Liz as she got out of her bed.  
  
Note Liz PJ's are a black tee shirt that says "If you like me YAY, but if you don't who cares", and her pajama pants are black with red teddy bears.  
  
Also note that Kitty will not be so perky okay she's will be down to earth remember Rogue and Kitty BF's for life  
  
(Now back to the story)  
  
Kitty and Rogue walks in and automatically Kitty jumps on Liz's bed.  
  
"Damn I know you missed me but do you really have to mess up the bed," said Liz as she stood next to Rogue.  
  
"Hi Sugah the names Rogue," said Rogue as she addressed Liz.  
  
"I would introduce myself but you already know who I am," said Liz as she pushed Kitty off the bed.  
  
Thud  
  
"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW," said Kitty as she slowly got up from the floor.  
  
"See that's what cha get, ya know better," said Rogue.  
  
Kitty glares at Rogue, Rogue smirks in return.  
  
"Now what did you come in here for?" said Liz as she crossed her arms across her chest. "Well since your aggravated by our behavior, we wanted to tell you that the Professor wants you in his office at 8:00.  
  
"We... Who's We? ... Ya wanted to come and ya dragged me here Kitty," said Rogue.  
  
"Thanks for blowing up my spot Rogue, Damn why ya gotta put me on blast like that," said Kitty.  
  
"Sorry didn't know Kitty was a hood rat," said Rogue  
  
"So see you later Liz we got to go Scott's driving us to school," said Kitty  
  
"Yeah bye Sugah," said Rogue as they walked out the door.  
  
Liz showered and got dressed. She had on black Guess jeans with a red Enyce shirt and some black pumas.  
  
Liz then headed to the Professors office.  
  
Can I get some more reviews please? Thanks greatly appreciated....... 


	6. CH6

Ch6  
  
As Liz walked to the Professors office, along the way she began thinking about the life she left behind in Roswell. FLASHBACK

"**Liz we need to talk," said Max as he entered her room from her window.**

"**We have nothing to talk about Max just leave," she said as she was lying on her bed.**

"**I just want to know did you really sleep with Kyle," he said looking torn and heartbroken.**

**Liz slowly sat up and looked at Max only to see the torture she was putting him through. **

**He looked like he hadn't slept for days. **

**Liz felt another pang of guilt go through her heart.**

"**We've been through this before Max," said Liz as she felt her heart break into a thousand pieces as she looked at the face of the man she loved.**

"**Liz answer the damn question!" he said angrily as he played the scene over and over in his mind again and again as he looked over at her bed.**

"**Max, I..." said Liz as she hesitated seeing a flash of rage, disappointment, hurt, and lost in Max's eyes.**

"**You what Liz." He said mockingly. **

"**You know what happened," said Liz shoving the hesitation out of her voice.**

"**Explain it again Liz!" said Max**

"**Look I had a rough night, so I had a few drinks and then Kyle showed up and one thing led to another and we ended up sleeping together," said Liz as she paced like a caged animal in her room.**

"**Liz I thought you loved me," said Max**

"**You Know I do Max, with my heart and soul," said Liz compassionately**

"**Liz do you know every time I glance at either you or Kyle all I see is you guys together in bed? I came here last night to talk, but you were already busy. Why did you have to be such a slut and sleep with my worst enemy? You know what don't answer that! You've ruined yourself! God, I can barely stand to look at you."**

"**Why do you always place people on such a high pedestal Max? And when they fall off you are so quick to judge them like they're your property. I'm not perfect OH KING OF ANTAR. You don't rule me, you don't own me and you certainly aren't perfect." Shouted Liz, as she got angrier and angrier with Max that green energy started to move up and down her arms as she pulled down her sleeves to cover them.**

"**Liz..." stated Max**

"**Don't Max, we are over, done with. Accept it." Said Liz**

"**Just leave Max," said Liz as she began to calm down**

"**Goodbye Liz," said Max as he began to descend the ladder down her balcony**

"**Goodbye Max," she whispered as she slowly moved to the window touching it as she watched Max get into the Jeep and drive off.**

End of Flashback 

"**Ms. Parker do come in please," said Xavier**

**STAY TUNEDï **


	7. chapter7

**Chapter7 **

"Ms. Parker do come in," said Xavier

"Thank you sir," said Liz as she walked into the office and sat down on the couch next to Logan, and began to stare at the Professor.

"I have called you here to discuss why you are here at the institute," said the professor.

" Okay, than why am I here? " said Logan as he paced around the room.

" I believe Ms. Parker that you have obtained an assortment of powers," said the Professor.

"Logan, stop pacing, your making me lightheaded," said Liz as she watched him pace back and forth over and over again.

"Have you ever felt like there is a power building up inside of you" said the Professor.

" Yes," said Liz thinking back to the time where Ava had said when Max brought her back she was changed.

She was remembering the times that she was mad or upset the way things used to get loud or her vision would get blurry.

" You have the power of controlling electricity," said the Professor.

" Also, have you ever gotten flashes, visions or felt what other people felt," said the Professor as he watched Liz turn a few shades whiter.

" Maybe," said Liz as she got up and paced around the room feeling like a caged animal.

"Elizabeth that is called the power of ESP," said the Professor.

Liz finally stopped pacing and sat down near Logan on the couch.

" The weird thing seems to be that your powers have grown rather rapidly in the past few months, and I can't seem to locate why," said the Professor.

" Oh, said Liz as she began to get back her color.

" I know why my powers have grown quickly and I am not at Liberty to explain it. So please don't pressure me into telling you," said Liz

" Chuck wouldn't pressure a fly," said Logan as he tried to comfort her with his words.

" And Also Logan will be teaching you meditation and combat skills," said the Professor

"WHAT," said Liz and Logan.

Should Liz and Logan train together? That's your** homework** for tonight Ladies and Gents.

You get to pick what happens in the next Chapter.

**Also I need Pairings people.**

**KEEP REVIEWING PLEASE. and sorry its so short I'm undergoing stress right now and add in writers block. THANXS**


End file.
